What?
by Battus philenor
Summary: An Unbound challenge response where 1st and last lines are given.


Title: What?

Author: Battus philenor

Disclaimer: Yeah, they're mine. Don't believe me? Okay, you got me.

A/N: Thanks to Marlou yet again for her wonderful beta work. Any remaining errors are mine. This is an Unbound challenge response where 1st and last lines are given. Believe it or not I wrote most of this about six months ago, it just worked with the lines given… I think.

"**Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"  
**

Nick was on his way to get some lab results when he overheard voices which immediately halted his movement. So odd in fact that he not only stopped walking, but breathing as well. Words were coming from behind Grissom's door which he couldn't believe he'd heard correctly.

"Sara, you're so wet."

He let his breath out in a long hard rush as he had to reach out for the wall to keep his balance. That was Grissom's voice, but that definitely didn't sound like anything he should be saying to Sara.

"Grissom, please, it's so hard." Nick could actually hear Sara panting. "Put it there now," she demanded.

Now he was beyond intrigued, yet he was becoming slightly disturbed as well. While he had always thought those two were perfect for each other; proof of an actual physical relationship was just so wrong on so many levels.

"But Sara, I want to put it in that one instead."

Disgust was turning to horror at the thought of Grissom asking Sara to do _that _at the office.

"Grissom, you are not putting it in _that_ one; that is for outgoing only!"

Relief washed over Nick as he was thankful at least one of them had good sense. Knowing nobody would believe him, he frantically scoured the hallway looking for Warrick or Greg to bear witness to this bizarre discovery.

Just as he was about to give up hope, Warrick rounded the corner completely lost in some paperwork.

"Pssst." Waiting, a hopeful Nick stood like a child angry that Warrick was apparently hard of hearing.

"Pssst, hey man. 'Rick!" Nick sputtered out, still trying to be quiet.

"What is wrong with you man?" Warrick responded in a totally authoritative voice.

"Be quiet and come here." Nick whispered back angrily. "You've got to hear this, man."

"Hear what? If this is another of your schemes to catch Hodges singing opera…"

"No, shut up and get over here." Grabbing Warrick's arm, he dragged him the final foot to stand with his ear pressed to Grissom's office door.

"Nick, what are we supposed to be listening—"

"Here Grissom. Again. Again. Again. That's it, you've got the rhythm now Gris, just like that." Sara breathed out.

Warrick's jaw dropped as his head turned slowly toward Nick's. Nick only grinned with lips pursed together and head nodding up and down.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Warrick asked.

"Man, you should have heard when he told her how wet she was!"

Warrick's hand flew up to cover his mouth, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Nick, man this isn't right."

"You're damn right it isn't right. It's disgusting. I mean I always wondered about those two, but here at work for just anybody to hear—."

"No Nick, I mean it isn't right that we're listening."

"Listening to what?" They jumped as Catherine's voice came from directly behind them. Her eyebrows were raised in question, a question which was immediately answered as Sara's voice interrupted them again.

"My God Grissom, it's so big. You must be very proud, I've never seen one so big."

Catherine blinked as her head jerked back almost trying to un-hear the words that had penetrated her ears. With her lips scrunched up she wanted to curse herself for ever wanting to know what Nick and Warrick were up to.

"I could have gone a lifetime without that little piece of information," she said disgustedly.

"You should have heard the—."

"Not again, please Nick." Warrick interrupted.

"Yes! There it is. Whew! Thanks Sara. That was… way above and beyond the call of duty."

"I'll say," Nick added.

"No, it was my pleasure, really." Sara responded shyly.

"It's a little late for subtleties now!" Catherine replied quietly.

"Well, let's get back to work. And Sara, there's no need to let anybody know about this… uh, this little rendezvous."

"Sure. Of course, time to get back to work." Sara responded almost dejectedly.

"Holy crap!" Nick whispered loudly. Turning, all three nearly ran down the hall to the break room.

"Again, I'm sorry about spilling the coffee on you, Sara. I can't believe the whole mug spilled right on your shirt. You're still soaked." Grissom said as they exited his office and headed down the hall to the break room.

"Yeah, well at least we found that report you were looking for. See, that's what happens when you use your in and out boxes Grissom. Organization is key, and if you use those things frequently, you shouldn't lose any important papers again."

"Yes, mom." Grissom teased. "You know Sara, I have used those before, it's just more fun with you in there helping me." Grissom admitted as they walked through the door into the break room together.

The room's three occupants sat at the table, trying to not look at the duo who'd just entered. All noticing Grissom's and Sara's flushed faces; they averted their eyes, pretending to be interested in the papers on the table.

"You better get some cold water on that stain before it sets in, Sara." Grissom offered.

Catherine, Warrick, and Nick all rose in unison with strained looks and jerky movements. **They left the room together, trying to hide the smiles on their faces.**

End

Battus philenor


End file.
